The Missing Brother
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: Shadow has gone missing and it is up to Steve, Rythian, Zoey and Teep to save him. This is a Zoethian fanfiction. Rated T for violence. Cover art by EnderFriend284. Yup.
1. The Mage of Icaria

**Hey guys, Kit here. This is a random Minecraft fanfiction that I thought of. The character Shadow was created by Enderfriend284 (my sister). On with the** **fanfiction!**

* * *

Steve walked down the street, a brown alchemy bag slung over his shoulder. His foot hit something on the road before him and he looked down. Laying on the ground was a teal orb with a darker blue spot in the middle. He leaned down and picked up the ender pearl. As he spun it in his hand a shadow passed over the moon and a cold wind blew through the town. Two glowing purple orbs appereared in front of him and he raised a hand to simblize his friendship to the enderman before him.

"I do speak English" came a voice from the direction of the orbs. A man about Steve's height stepped out of the shadows. He had dark brown hair with a lighter patch on the left side of his head. He wore a white coat with purple accents over a black undershirt. He had on maroon pants and black boots. Several potions stuck out from his belt and a blackish-purple cape fluttered from his shoulders. As Steve looked closer, he noticed the 2 purple glowing eyes on the back of the cape. the strangest thing about the man was his glowing purple eyes and the black mask covering the lower portion of his face.

"So you do." Steve said in a slightly shocked voice. "And who do I have the pleasure of adressing?" he asked, wondering if this man could show him the way to the town mage.

"My name is Rythian. I am pleased to finally meet you in person Lord Steve. I have heard plenty about you, all good of course" Rythian replied with a slight bow.

"Well, Rythian, would you be so kind to direct me to the home of the town mage?" Steve asked with a note of hope in his voice.

"I will take you to my house if that is what you wish" Rythian stated, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, you are the famous mage of Icaria?" Steve asked, incredulous.

"I wouldn't say famous, but I am a whole lot better than Fumblmore down in Mistral City. I used to live in Tektopia before the war, but I moved here with my friends. I am currently busy with training my apprentice." Rythian stated without turning around.

Steve whistled under his breath. "You wouldn't happen to know the Heros of Minecraftia, would you?"

"Who, Honeydew and Xephos, yeah I know them. Though sometimes I wish that I didn't." Rythian replied, spinning on his heel. "No need to be rude my Lord, but it is not safe here after dark. Follow me." They wlked steadily through the narrow streets, only the quiet tap of Rythian's boots broke the still air. On the outscrits of the town was a tall nether brick tower, a single interdiction torch over the doorway. As Rythian moved to open the door, a small blur flew out of the doorway and tackled him to the ground.

"Zoey, get off of me right now, if you know what is good for you." Rythian said in an oddly calm voice. The girl climbed off of the mage and lent him a hand to pull him up. Rythian took it and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. he noticed a large stain on the back of his coat. He sighed and pulled it off. He was left standing there in a black sleeveless shirt in the frigid air, but he wasn't shivering. Steve noticed that Zoey blushed as this happened. Rythian walked into the door and immediatly bwlked to the closet and pulled out a clean coat, dumping the old one into a hamper on the floor. As he pulled it on, he gestured to a table sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Please take a seat." Rythian sta down and Zoey moved to sit as well. "Zoey, go and work on the" he glanced at Steve "thing that I was showing you earlier"

Zoey looked confused for a moment but the "Oh, that thing. Okay Rythian." She skipped up the stairs, hummnig a wierd tune about muchrooms, magic and science. Steve looked weirded out, but took the seat offered to him all the same. Steve took a deep breath.

"I am here because my brother, Shadow, has gone missing. He left a note before he disappeared. The note is as follows:

_Dear Brother, _

_You have proably noticed that I am missing, but please do not worry. I am leaving the managment of the End and Enderman up to you. Our other brothers, Notch and Herobrine, proably won't notice any difference. They always were oblivious. Anyway, you will proably be very worried. After you read this, go to Icaria and seek out the Mage living there. He and his apprentice will be able to help you. He was always my favorite student. What ever you do, don't go searching on your own._

_Sincerly,_

_Shadow_

Steve looked up from the note. "My brother said that you could help me, so please, I need your help." Rythian sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Please give me one reason that I should hepl you. I have my own problems right now. Unless-" he paused, a look if realization coming over his face "Oh, thats brilliant."

"So will you help me?" Steve asked, reluctantly

"Oh I have no choice. My master, your brother, did this. If I help you, my problem will be solved as well, and that is something that I really need to happen right now. So yes, I will help you." Rythian reached out his hand for the note.

"Let me see what I can do."

* * *

**This is only chapter one. I wrote it while at my friends house and watching Doctor Who. Next I will be posting a Percy Jackson, Soul Eater and Emergancy fanfiction. I am hooked on random stuff. I have updated my profile and I have a poll on there too. Please review. See you later. Kit out.**


	2. The Plot of Teloxen

**Hey guys, Kit here. I know I said that I would post after 3 reviews, but the reviews came in so fast and I was really busy and I am busy with a biology project. On with the fic!  
**

* * *

Steve sat there, shocked. _What did he mean when he said that his problem will be solved as well? What connection does Rythian have to Shadow other than the fact that they are master and apprentice?_ Steve thought. Rythian cleared his throat. Steve looked up to see the mage staring at him. He then noticed that the girl, Zoey, had come back down the stairs and was waiting for her master to finish his conversation. Rythian leaned across the table, his cloak draped across the chair behind him.

"So what do you propose that we do? Send out a search party?" Steve asked, Rythian scoffed.

"I don't need a search party. I can find him no problem. In fact, I already know where he is." Steve looked amazed. When he had been told of the mage's power he had though that they were exaggerating, but he know knew that he had been incorrect in his assumption.

"Well then. Where is he?!" Rythian held up a hand

"Patience my lord. These things come in time. And sometimes" he said, glancing back at Zoey, "some people are better off not knowing." Zoey seemed to take the hint. She turned and ran back up the stairs. A few moments later, a clanking noise could be heard and Rythian turned around, satisfied.

"So. Now that your apprentice has left us, can you please tell me what your plan is?"

"All in good time. I will tell you what you need to know, but only when it necessary." Rythian smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Now listen here." Steve said, standing up and leaning toward the mage, "Tell me the information." Rythian put his hands on Steve's shoulders and pushed him back into his seat.

"I meant no disrespect Lord Steve. I just do not wish to disclose any private information. Especially if it does not benefit our search for your brother." Steve settled back down, obviously satisfied.

* * *

(**AN: _Italics is in the language of the_** _**End.**_**)**

**ALL KNOWING PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW (Aka: NO ONE):**

Shadow opened his eyes. They slowly adjusted to the darkness that they had grown accustom to seeing. He tried to stand up, but it was hard to do that when his feet were chained together. He called out into the darkness,

_"Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" _He waited a few moments until he heard a reply,

_"I can hear you." _

_"Can you please tell me where I am. And who I am speaking to?"_

_"You are in the Enderman prison. And I am your Enderman guard, Mr. Rico Rodrigo."_

_"Why am I in prison? Don't you respect me?"_

_"We did, but then your brother, Notch, told us that what you said was not credible." _ Shadow seemed to ponder this for a moment,

_"So this was all set up by my brother. I wonder if he is still under the control of Teloxen."_

_"I am not sure, but I have been ordered to keep you here and not tell you anymore information. No matter how hard you may beg."_

_"I understand." _ Shadow said. Then he spoke out loud,

"I wonder what Teloxen is up to now."

* * *

**Sorry that was such a short chapter. I am still very busy and going on vacation soon. I will hopefully still post if I can pre-write some chapters before hand. Hope you like it. Read and Review. Bye! **


End file.
